Melting snow
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: A Tala/OC oneshot    enjoy


"Aaaah! Let me go!"

"But sweety you know you will like it!"

"NO! I don't want to! Let me go!"

Dispite the yelling and screaming the lonely girl was all on her own, no one dared to walk into the alley which was home to the rapist terrorising girl late at night. Those who were pulled into the alley, never came out like they used to be.

Yuna kept turning and hitting the man but it didn't even scratch him, obviously a sign that he wasn't a newbie at this. Leaving her ex-boyfriend because of him cheating on her with her niece never did the girl any good. She should have seen it coming, a boy with looks like that wouldn't even bother trying to begin with.

Now she was all alone, in a bunch of snow, on the point of losing the only thing she had left. The moment Yuna thought she lost it all, a voice was heard from the end of the alley.

"Let her go!"

Seconds after the voice, belonging to a young man, told the man to let Yuna go, the weight of the man who was harassing her, was lifted of her body, followed by the sound of something falling into wooden boxes.

Yuna started to walk to the shadow infront of her, feeling her head spin more with every step she took, thinking of her ripped shirt was the last thing she thought about. Suddenly everything went black, the last thing Yuna remembered was set of icy blue eyes staring at her.

"Huh? Where am i?"

"You're at my house, erm ..."

"Yuna. Who are you?" The blackhaired girl asked while she was covering herself with the blanket that was covering her.

"I'm Tyson. No need to be afraid of me though, i don't bite."

"Not unless she suddenly became a juicy steak." a girl walking in said, shutting up the bluehaired boy right away.

"I'm Hilary, please don't mind Tyson. He doesn't know when to shut up. I got you some of my clothes that i don't really wear anymore, so get dressed for breakfast." The girl said as she layed down the pile of clothes on a chair.

When Yuna had a shower and got dressed, she made her way into the living space of the huge hotelroom. It had a beyblade dish in the middle, giving away these people were professional bladers.

"Let's go." Hilary said, leading Yuna to the table where Tyson and his teammates were sitting.

"Hey Yuna! These guys are Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny. That guy over sitting over there is the king of grumpyness, kai." Tyson said as he pointed at everyone when saying their name.

"Hy everyone. Can i ask who brought me here to be direct."

"Tala brought you here." Kai said, keeping his voice in one tone while speaking.

"Tala?"

"You don't know him?" Ray asked looking at the girl infront of him.

"I've heard of him but never saw him at a tournament. I got here only like a week ago, i had to get away from a bad experience."

Before Tyson could ask what happened, Ray sent him a look that said 'don't even ask,' but couldn't stop the bluehaired boy from opening his mounth to speak.

"You know, Yuna, He isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him. He used to be one of our enemy's but that's in the past now. If you stay around you probably meet him at the tournament."

"Sounds fun. I always wanted to see it for real once."

"You can sit with me and Hilary on the bench. Nothing much happens though." Kenny said from behind his laptop.

"That's good enough for me."

"Can the contestants make their way to their rooms please, battles will begin in a short while." A female voice said through the speakers.

"CRAP! We'll see you guys later!" Tyson said quickly before running off.

"Hey Tyson! Wait for us!" Daichi yelled, running after him and being followed by the rest of the group.

When they got to their waiting room, Max noticed Tala's Team was up next.

"Hey, Yuna. The blitzkrieg Boys are up next. You might wanna go check them out."

"Where do i need to go?"

"Just go out the hall, first stairs right and follow them up. Then go -"

"Max, i think its easier to show her. Yuna might get lost after your directions." Ray said, he knew when Max gave directions, that person was bound to get lost even in a simple shopping mall.

"I'll show her, c'mon Yuna let's go, we need to hurry."

Running out the door, Hilary led the way. After about 5 minutes of running the two girls reached the front row and searched for some empty seats. Only finding one next the the stairs, Yuna suggested Hilary to sit down, because it was more comfortable for the ravenhaired girl to stand.

Just as Yuna wanted to ask her friend when they were starting, the DJ showed up and got the crowd all ready and cheering for the teams that were going to show up.

"OKAY, BEYBLADE FANS. HERE IS THE FIRST TEAM, COMING ALL THE WAY FROM ALASKA! THE RAVENGERS !"

Yuna looked to her left and saw a group of 3, wellbuilt guys, come out from the hall, taking their place on the benches and waiting for the opposite team.

"OKAY CROWD, HERE THEY ARE, FIGHTING IN THEIR HOME COUNTRY! THE BLITZKRIEGBOYS!"

The first guy to come out was a short guy with a hyper look in his eyes, next came a big guy who was rather well built and the last one to arrive was about the same height as the guy infront of him, only skinnier and he had bright red hair.

Walking to their bench, Yuna's eyes never left the guy with red hair. As if he felt the burn of the girls eyes, the redhead turned around and looked at the crowd. Most girls were screaming for the guys and most of the boys were shouting for the match to start. Then his eyes stopped at a ravenhaired girl, dressed in a red shirt with a wolf on it and jeans.

'Its that girl. I better not grow soft because i saved her.' Tala thought as he looked back to his teammate who started blading in the time he was looking around.

"What's the matter Tala? You looked as if you were searching for something."

"Don't fool yourself."

"AND THE WINNER IS BRYAN FROM THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS!"

The crowd went wild and cheered for both players, Yuna looked around and saw everyone around her laughing or punching the air.

"NEXT MATCH! TALA VS. SHIGURE!"

"Well this is gonna be easy, hehe. You don't look like much." Shigure said with a cocky attitude. Tala figured, responding would only cost him energy he could put in his beybattle.

"Not much of a talker huh? Well you'll be crying after i'm finished."

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIP!" The entire crows counted down, together with the DJ. Yuna was surprised Tala and Shigure werent distracted by the sound.

The match didn't last much longer then a few minutes before Tala knocked his opponents blade out the ring, sending it over to the surprised boy's teammates.

"Crying huh?"

"AND THE WINNERS ARE... THE BLITZKRIEGBOYS!"

When the crowd screamed for the teams that had played, Yuna felt the urge to cheer along, looking to her right, she noticed Hilary was already joining in on the action. With that she cheered on with all she could muster at the moment.

As the teams left, Yuna swore she saw Tala turn around and look in her direction before turned around and walking into the hall.

"Hey Hilary, can we go back?" Yuna asked her friend, slightly raising her voice because of the noise of the crowd.

"Sure, let's go."

When they got back to the waiting room Yuna talked about the match with Max and Ray, how it was the bladers didn't get annoyed with the crowd being so loud. In the short time she was with this group, the ravenhaired girl felt kinda relieved there were still people like them around.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" A hyped up Max and Daichi yelled while jumping around with decoration in their hands.

They continiued like this untill Hilary came out of the kitchen where she and Yuna were preparing food and shouted "MAX AND DAICHI! either sit still or help Ray and Mariah prepare the decoration.

After winning the tournament Tyson thought it was fun to invite everyone of their friends, which also meant Tala was going to show up. Or at least thats what Yuna hoped somewhere far in her mind.

Yuna left the kitchen and made her way into the garden, looking at the flowers and trees she started singing a song softly. Music was one of the things in her life she couldn't leave behind.

"Hey lassy! Can you play the guitar aswell besides singing?" Tyson's grandpa suddenly showed up behind Yuna.

"Erm yea, i used to play it alot. But i had to leave my guitar behind because it was really old."

"Haha, well lookie here, OI mr. Dickinson! Bring over the good stuff."

A short, chubby old man appeared from behind the corner, with a bright blue guitar, and on the back, a white wolf with red markings and a dish made of fire on its back.

"Wow," was all Yuna could say, grabbing the guitar in her hands and moving her fingers along the strings of it.

"I was wondering if you could sing a few songs at this little get together. The guitar you can keep, its my way of saying thank you for doing that." Mr. Dickinson said.

Later that day, just before everyone should arrive, Yuna grabbed the guitar and sat down at the same spot as she did earlier. Placing the guitar in the way she felt comfortable to play it, the ravenhaired girl moved her fingers over the guitar, the sound was so much more clearer then what she had before leaving her hometown.

**(Chris Daughtry – no surprise)**

(And I hope.. and I hope..)  
>I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round<br>And now I think that I've got it all down  
>And as I'm singing louder, I love how it sounds<br>'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
>Not wrappin' this in ribbons<br>Shouldn't have to give a reason why

It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow  
>I can't believe that I stayed 'til today<br>Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<p>

It came out like a river, once I let it out  
>When I thought that I wouldn't know how<br>Held onto it forever, just pushing it down  
>It felt so good to let go of it now<br>Not wrapping this in ribbons  
>Shouldn't have to give a reason why<p>

It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow  
>I can't believe that I stayed 'til today<br>There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
>There's nothing here in this soul left to save<br>Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
>God knows we tried to find an easier way<br>Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<p>

Our favorite place we used to go  
>The warm embrace that no one knows<br>The lovin' look that's left your eyes  
>That's why this comes as no, as no surprise<p>

If I could see the future and how this plays out  
>I bet it's better than where we are now<br>But after going through this  
>It's easier to see the reason why<p>

It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow  
>I can't believe that I stayed 'til today (stayed 'til today)<br>Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<p>

Our favorite place we used to go  
>The warm embrace that no one knows<br>The lovin' look that's left your eyes  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<br>(And I hope, and I hope, and I hope, and I hope, and I hope.)

The kiss goodnight, it comes with me  
>Both wright and wrong, our memories<br>The whispering before we sleep,  
>Just one more thing that you can't keep <p>

"That was very good."

Yuna turned around, a surprised look on her face. Mariah had appeared behind her and listened to her song.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it sounded kind of sad tho. As if you left someone because of what they did."

'Damn, she hit the nail on the spot' "No, its just a song i heard on the radio a while back."

"Hey Mariah, Yuna?"

"Yea Ray? What's wrong?" Mariah asked walking over to her boyfriend, they may think they aren't but Yuna knew this was going in a good direction.

"We have everything ready, the only person to arrive now is Hiro, but he called he would be here later tonight."

"Okay."

During the party, everyone had chats over how the tournament went, their blades or just simple everyday talk. Yuna had never gotten so much attention before, as she came from a small town, but didn't mind it.

"Hey Yuna, Grandpa said you would have a surprise for us."

Yuna flashed a small smile, which didn't leave tala's eyes unnoticed. The ravenhaired girl made her way to a small wardrobe and took out her guitar, taking it to a small couch and sat down. Once the guitar was adjusted, the girl looked up and asked someone for a title.

"Dance With The Wolves by Ruslana." Bryan said with his squeeky voice, it made Yuna wonder how he got into puberty.

"Heres the lyrics with the music script aswell Yuna."

"Thanks Kenny."

"Alright, don't mind it if its a bit bad, i haven't done this song yet."

"Its alright." The boy named miguel said with a smile.

Yuna placed her fingers and started to play the song, following the script on the screen.

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na<p>

You make me angry  
>You drive me crazy<br>The more I care for you  
>The more I'm over you<br>You make me feel pain  
>You make me love in vain<br>The more I'm getting close  
>The more I walk away<p>

[Bridge:]  
>I won't be back hey-hey<br>Don't wait for me hey-hey  
>Hey this is it now<br>Hey this is it now  
>I'm on the track hey-hey<br>Don't look for me hey-hey  
>Hey this is it now<br>Hey this is it now

[Chorus:]  
>I'm not gonna cry<br>I'll stay in the woods  
>When my heart is aching<br>I dance with the wolves  
>I'm not gonna try<br>To mess with my rules  
>When my heart is breaking<br>I dance with the wolves

You think you know me  
>Think you control me<br>The more you feel you right  
>The more you're going wrong<br>Don't say you got me  
>You don't know anything about me<br>The more you make me weak  
>The more I'm getting strong.<br>My way

[Bridge:]  
>I won't be back hey-hey<br>Don't wait for me hey-hey  
>Hey this is it now<br>Hey this is it now  
>I'm on the track hey-hey<br>Don't look for me hey-hey  
>Hey this is it now<br>Hey this is it now

[Chorus:]  
>I'm not gonna cry<br>I'll stay in the woods  
>When my heart is aching<br>I dance with the wolves  
>I'm not gonna try<br>To mess with my rules  
>When my heart is breaking<br>I dance with the wolves

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na<br>Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na<p>

Hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey...

[Chorus:]  
>I'm not gonna cry<br>I'll stay in the woods  
>When my heart is aching<br>I dance with the wolves  
>I'm not gonna try<br>To mess with my rules  
>When my heart is breaking<br>I dance with the wolves

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Hey, go ahead<br>Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Dance, my wolves<br>Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Hey, go ahead<br>Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Dance with me<p>

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Hey, go ahead<br>Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Dance, my wolves<br>Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Hey, go wild<br>Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na  
>Dance with me<p>

When Yuna finished the song, everyone was cheering. It made her blush and feel kind of uncomfortable but happy at the same time. Surely after a few more songs, she would be feeling more at peace with the cheering of friends.

"Can you sing the Titanic song for me please?"

"Its not really done on guitar but i can try, ive played it before."

"THANK YOU!" Mariah said with a huge smile and hugged the surprised Yuna, before returning next to ray with the biggest blush Yuna has ever seen. It made her feel slightly sad but she started playing after all, her friend asked her so the least she could do was sing it.

Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you`re here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we`re gone

Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we`ll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you`re here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

You`re here, there`s nothing I fear,  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We`ll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

After finishing the song, Yuna pretended to scratch her eye to get rid of a tear that was treatening to come out of her eye. This song didn't have good memories for her, but at least it helped Mariah, who was now joined by Ray in their own little blush contest, surely he knows now she loves him.

"HEY YUNA!"

"What Daichi?"

"Do you know a song that says i'm better then Tyson."

"HEY!"

"Its okay Tyson, hmmm lets see. Ah ive got it."

"What's it called?"

"Born to lead by Hoobastank. Ok, here goes."

Yuna changed a few settings on her strings and Kenny was seaching for the music script.

"Kenny, its okay. I know this one."

"Oh okay."

With eyes closed tightly  
>I march so blindly<br>Pretending everything's fine  
>'Cause you're there to keep me in line<p>

I don't want your guidance  
>I'll break my silence<br>So sick of asking and being denied  
>And now I realize<p>

We're holding the key  
>To unlock the destiny<br>We were born to lead  
>We're finally free<br>No longer following  
>We were born to lead<br>We were born to lead

You can't ignore me (you can't ignore me)  
>You can't think for me (you can't think for me)<br>Your world will come crashing down to the ground  
>'Cause I figured you out<p>

We're holding the key  
>To unlock the destiny<br>We were born to lead  
>We're finally free<br>No longer following  
>We were born to lead<br>We were born to lead

We were born to lead

I used to think I'm all alone  
>But now I see our numbers grow<br>I'm not afraid to break away  
>Think on my own<p>

With eyes wide open  
>My new life begins<br>Without you there to tell me when  
>We're in hell when you can't stop me now<p>

We're holding the key  
>To unlock the destiny<br>We were born to lead  
>We're finally free<br>No longer following  
>We were born to lead<br>We were born to lead

We're holding the key  
>To unlock the destiny<br>We were born to lead  
>We're finally free<br>No longer following  
>We were born to lead<p>

"THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Yuna smiled at the enthousiasme of her little friend, he may have way to much energy but he kept the party alive, just like Tyson.

"Hey."

"Hm? A request from Kai?" Yuna asked looking at a small paper that was given to her.

"Yea well, don't expect more from me."

The darkhaired 18year old girl simply closed her eyes and and smiled, knowing she could expect that to happen from Kai.

'Here goes nothing i guess'

"This song it called 'fight' and sung by Nathalia Barbu. But here is me singing it."

"GO YUNA!" the twin bladers yelled, agreeing on one thing for once.

Never, never, never, never

Obsession, we hide in the back  
>And devotion's finding a way<br>When highness exists for those people who pray

Every day is like a start  
>Ups and downs, tears and laugh<br>We never stop, just fight

Never let nobody in  
>And step right on your dream<br>If you really wanna take this trip  
>Fighting anywhere we go<br>To face this cruel world  
>We gotta just fight forever<p>

Believing, forfeiting the past  
>The onfall's adapting the hearts<br>Itch people will gnaw our wishes, no more

Every day is like a start  
>Ups and downs, tears and laugh<br>We never stop, just fight

Never let nobody in  
>And step right on your dream<br>If you really wanna take this trip  
>Fighting anywhere we go<br>To face this cruel world  
>We gotta just fight forever<p>

Fighting anywhere we go  
>To face this cruel world<br>We gotta just fight forever

Everyone clapped when the song had finished, Yuna thought she missed on the text but got assured by Kenny that it was okay. The older teenage girl didn't notice the set of icy blue eyes that followed the way she sang, the way Yuna held her guitar, he could see the girl had her fair share of problems and couldn't handle some yet or not on her own. Sure he may become soft. But Tyson made him realise it will only make your beyblading spirit that much more powerfull.

"Hey guys. I'm going to stop for now okay? I need to rest my fingers a bit" Yuna said, ending with a small laugh, holding her red fingers up.

"Okay, We were going to clean up a bit and put a movie on."

"Which one?"

"The Fly." Tyson said from the background, helping mr. Dickinson moving a big tv after alot of complaining.

"Hehe, i'll skip on that one."

"WHY!" All the other girls went.

"Oh no reason, i'll be back in a bit." Yuna said, waving her hand slightly to everyone in the room before heading outside to the river.

AT THE RIVER

"Hey, thought you would be here."

Yuna turned her head slightly and found out, the mystery voice belonged to none other then Tala Valkov.

"Hy Tala, oh by the way, thank you for helping me when we first met."

"Huh? Oh, no problem."

"Wanted to go for a walk to? Or not much of a movie watcher."

"That movie is as scary as a fly."

Sarcasme dripping off the sentence as he said it, making Yuna laugh, not realising Tala was watching her laughing.

"Tala?"

"Huh?" The redhaired russian said, confusion written over his face.

"You were staring at me." The girl infront of him said with a blush crawling over her face.

"Oh, sorry. Its just your laugh -"

"Was it weird?"

"N-no, it was ... pretty erm."

"Cute? Or annoying?"

"The first one." Tala replied while looking away, trying to hide the feeling that came over him.

"Tala?"

"Hm?"

"Are you blushing? You look kind of red."

"Who knows." Tala replied, a small smile shown as he looked to the river.

"I'm pretty sure the girl who will be dating you, will be a very lucky one. Pretty aswell probably."

Yuna said as she stood up and walked towards the road.

Tala was still looking at the river, his smile replaced by wide eyes and a slightly opened mounth.

'I can hear a car trying to hit the brakes on the road. Well, it is kind of hard to stop here, with all those kids crossing. Hold on,'

Tala's eyes suddenly grew to the size of a beystadium. 'Yuna is crossing.' He ran as fast as he could up the banks and saw the small girl about to cross, not noticing the car approaching. Suddenly Tala felt a rush of energy flowing through him and he ran as if his life depended on it, reaching Yuna just in time to push her out the way, getting hit and rolling over the passing by car.

"What? OMG TALA!" Yuna screamed as she ran to the body infront of her. "TALA!"

A massive sigh, which the girl didn't know she was keeping inside, escaped her lips as Tala made a small grunt noise, giving her proof he didn't die.

"I called an ambulance already, they'll be here as soon as possible."

"Please mister, can you go tell my friends i won't be coming back today? They live over there." Yuna said while pointing at the direction where Tyson lives. "Its the granger one."

When the ambulance arrived, one of the drivers calmed down Yuna, as she started crying, thinking something bad was about to happen.

"Yuna." Tala said softly as he tried to open one eye.

"Is she your girlfriend? Otherwise she won't be allowed on."

"I- i was going to ask her." 'but i think she will say no.'

"Good enough." The doctor said and motioned Yuna to come over and hope into the ambulance.

Of couse the crying Yuna didn't say no and ran to the back of the ambulance before hopping inside, sitting next to Tala who passed out.

"Don't worry miss, he just fell asleep because of the medication."

"Oh."

"In hospital we will know more."

AT THE HOSPITAL AFTER TALA WENT INTO THE INTENSIVE CARE

"YUNA!" Hilary yelled as she ran to her crying friend to calm her down.

"I-its my f-fault. I didn't look when i c-crossed."

"Tala wouldn't do that just for anyone." Kai said as he walked and stopped besides girl who had tears streaming out of her eyes.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Yuna said, sniffing at the end of her line.

"He cares about you." Kai replied quietly next to her ear, but loud enough for the ravenhaired teen to hear it.

Yuna looked up with a surprised look on her face, her blush well hidden behind a face which was already blushed from crying. From when she got into the ambulance to now, tears kept coming out, surprising herself that she didn't dry out yet.

The light went out and a male doctor came out. Yuna pushed herself off Hilary and ran to him.

"H-how is he? Please."

"He didn't break anything, but does have a small concussion. He slipped into a small coma, but should wake up in about a week, according to my records i have on a previous time and the injuries. But absolutely no threat to his life what so ever."

"Yuna, you should go and see him. We will drag Tyson back to his house, just let us know how it went when you come back."

"Thanks Ray, i'll come back as soon as i can."

As everyone walked outside in silence, besides Tysons complaining, Yuna noticed Kai was still standing next to her.

"Don't worry about Tala. He'll get through this before you know it."

"Thanks."

Kai left and Yuna walked to the door which Tala was behind. Seeing him lay there, in a white bed, all wired up to machines, made tears roll down her cheeks.

"Tala."

Grabbing the bar on the side of the bed, the ravenhaired girl looked down to the boy who saved her from a car accident.

"Thanks for saving me. I know why you did that, Kai made it clear to me. I'm sorry for not explaining why i didn't give it at first." Yuna said as she grabbed a chair and put it next to the bed, before slowly putting her hand on the hand of her savior. "You see, i just got out a relation which ended pretty bad, i heard rumours the guy already had a girlfriend, but he assured me there was no such thing, so thinking he could actually like me dispite the fact he always dated girls hotter then me, i went for it. Only to realise a year later, he never stopped seeing several girls. When i asked he said to me 'no guy will ever like someone who is as ugly as you' and walked to one of his girlfriends. So i ran away, thinking no guy would ever take me for who i am inside. This all made me even doubt if i'm pretty to begin with. Sorry for telling you this now, i should have said it sooner, then all of this wouldn't have happened.

5 DAYS LATER

Yuna was staring at the tv, sitting on a chair next to the redhaired russian. It was a beyblade tournament, broadcasted live for the people who couldn't make it. Folding her arms on the bed and laying her head on them, Yuna slowly fell asleep. Coming to this room early in the morning and leaving when someone said visitin hours are over took their toll slightly on the young woman.

The door opening went unheard by her normally sensitive ears.

"Hello Yuna, oh she's asleep." Mr. Dickinson said as he closed the door.

'She had been coming over here for the past 5 days, i'm not even sure if she leaves to eat much.'

Sitting down on a chair on the other side of the bed, the old man looked at the girl sleeping on the bed, her head on her arms and one hand placed over the fingers of the russian blader.

When he turned his head to face the tv, Mr. Dickinson saw Tyson's team on the channel, doing well just like other times. Right that moment, a body shifting slightly was heard by the old man's ears. Looking at the bed he noticed it was Tala who had woken up and tried to move.

"Shhh, don't move."

"Old man? Why?"

"Look at your right hand."

When Tala looked to his had he noticed a girl sleeping on it, not just any girl, it was Yuna.

"She has been here ever since you got into that coma, from what doctors said to me, she is the first to come in when visiting hours start, and won't leave till they tell her to leave."

"I heard her talking to me, when i was down. She told me about why she left her home, and why she never seemed to notice me."

"You show emotions easier then Kai, but Tala, even with you, some people find it hard to notice how you feel."

"I don't know how, i feel different about her then other girls, it can't be..."

"Yes it is Tala, you began to experience a different kind of love. A good kind."

"But i'm not supposed to, how?"

"You're human Tala, its only natural to happen."

The conversation was stopped because Tala felt something or rather someone on his hand move. Slowly sliding his hand from underneath Yuna's hand, he sat up and put his hand on the head of the sleeping girl.

Feeling someone pat her head, Yuna opened her eyes. Rubbing her eyes as she looked infront of her, the ravenhaired girl saw Mr. Dickinson sit on the other side of the bed, with a smile on his face and looked to his side. Following his move, Yuna turned her head to the left and met Tala's icy blue eyes. Tears started to swell up and it didn't long before the crying girl at launched herself at Tala's neck, wrapping her arms around the surprised boy, waiting for a reply in one way or another. When she thought there would be no reply and started to let go, Yuna was surprised by a set of arms, wrapping themselves around her.

"I heard what you said, about why you came here. And you're wrong."

"About what?" Yuna asked with a confused look on her face.

"You're... not ugly at all."

Tala found it hard to say these things, but tried saying them anyway.

"You – you think so? But what about?"

"He probably didn't have a set of eyes in his head."

"But you probably have a girlfriend already don't you?"

"To tell you the truth... this is the first time i've felt like this. I was trained not to show much emotion, but this feeling, is one that won't be stopped."

Feeling the change in air, Mr. Dickinson stood up, earning a look from the 2 older teens.

"I'm going to make my way outside. I'll go get the papers ready so you can leave soon."

With that the old man walked out, leaving a very happy Yuna and confused Tala behind him and before he knew, Yuna leaned closer and gave him a peck on his cheek. Putting his hand on the back of her head, Tala pulled the blushing girl closer, holding her head against his.

"If i don't show it much, that doesn't mean i don't care okay?" The redhead said with a small smile on his face, but even tho it was small, it had warmth in it.

Yuna smiled back, feeling the hand on the back of her head pushing her closer and giving in to that, she felt a set of lips touch her own. Pulling back slightly out of surprise, she felt Tala whispering 'i love you' and placed her lips over his. Compared to what she felt now, any crushes or the relation she had before, felt like a drop of rain compared to an ocean, it felt so much better then she would have thought. Even Tala, who thought he would never love, enjoyed this feeling. It may be new to him, but it felt as if he found a new source of power, one much stronger then hate.

When the doctor arrived to go through some tests, before Tala could leave. His hand never let go of Yuna's, the only time he let go was when Yuna had to leave the room for a second so Tala could get his wounds treated before getting dressed. When the door opened, the doctor appeared in the doorframe.

"He's all ready to go, he woke up earlier then i thought but everything is okay, so i see no reason why he shouldn't be allowed to leave. Oh just one thing."

"What is it doctor?"

"Make sure u support him while walking. His left leg is still hurting him a bit, its fine to walk on it but just to be safe."

"Okay, i will." Yuna replied with a relieved smile before walking into the room and sitting next to Tala who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Placing his left arm over Yuna's shoulders.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea." The ravenhaird girl replied as she slightly pulled Tala's arm to help him up and putting her right arm around his waist, making both of them blush while they walked down the hall and out the hospital, earning quite a few smiles from old ladies and doctors.

"Do you want me to drop my right arm?"

"No, its fine." Tala replied, kissing the side of Yuna's head and making the girl blush even redder then his hair.

"Do you know how red you are right now?"

"Tala!"

"Don't be bothered with it. It looks good."

"I could say that aswell." Yuna said looking at the blushing russian who closed his eyes and used the arm which was around the girls neck to pull her closer, before wrapping his free arm around her waist.

Yuna places her other arm around Tala's waist and looked up, finding the tall redhead looking back at her with a smile.

"You should smile more Tala, it fits you."

"Does it?"

Before Yuna could reply, Tala put his fingers underneath her chin, lifting it up slightly before leaning down and planting a passionate kiss on her soft pink lips. Licking the bottom of Yuna's lips he gained acces and started a fight for dominance with the girl he loved once he set his eyes on her, but never managed to admit untill now. It didn't take long before Tala had won the battle and pulled back slightly to look at Yuna.

"So, you wanna try that girlfriend boyfriend thing now?"

The ravenhaired girl burried her head into Tala's chest. Feeling the girl nod yes into his chest, the russian blader pulled her back before leaning down and kissing her on the lips again. He sure could get used to this.

Their kiss didn't last for long as Tyson and the others of the group had appeared and Daichi joined Tyson in their cheering. But instead of Tala getting annoyed, he smiled at the laughing girl who had taken the challenge of being his girlfriend. Sure it would be hard at times, but he believed Yuna could help him open up and show him how to have a good life.

EPILOGUE

6 YEARS LATER

"Yuna! I'm back."

A young adult girl ran towards the man who had become her husband after being together for a bit over six years and hug him. They married on a secret place, with only their closest friends around them.

"Someone is glad to see me."

"Of course i am!"

"She has a surprise aswell." Hilary said as she appeared in the doorframe that lead to the livingroom, with small baby on her arm.

"Oh?"

"HILARY! I was going to tell later."

After Hilary left, Tala and Yuna sat down in the couch, leaning back into her husbands chest.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about Tala? OH that."

"Well how do you think about kids?"

"Considering we have been able to handle Tyson and Daichi, who still didn't grow up, tolerable. Why?"

"Well..."

Tala's eyes grew then he thought was possible, realising what his wife meant. Surely they had a good sex life but they only started trying for a baby about a month ago . Then his mind wandered back to the night they came back from Tyson's son's baby shower 2 weeks ago.

"Tala?"

His mind snapped back to reality and the arms that held his wife, who was now sitting on his lap sideways, pulled her closer to him.

"I'll try to be a good father."

Yuna hugged the redhead, who saved her life years ago, around his neck and said "Don't worry, you'll be really good at it, in your own way."

17


End file.
